


Seeing stars

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, aroyan, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: "I'll make you see stars in a different way tonight..." Yang said with a seductive smile on his face, the tone of his voice sending shivers down Allo's spine, making him tremble in anticipation for what was yet to come...
Relationships: Mr. Yang/Allo, Yang/Allo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the 2 Aroyan shippers other than me that read my stories. I love you guys!

“Allo…” Yang moaned into the shared kiss, deepening it and moving his body even closer to Allo, pushing him back until he was against the wall, his hands moving towards the buttons on Allo’s suit jacket, opening them so it fell open and his hands could roam underneath, feeling him up through his shirt.  
He moved one of his legs in between Allo’s causing slight friction where Allo wanted it the most when he pushed his body more against him.   
Upon doing so, Allo pulled away from the kiss, looking away while biting his lip as he tried his best to suppress a soft moan.

Yang could feel Allo’s erection softly poking into his thigh and chuckled softly against Allo’s skin before he placed his lips on his neck, sucking on the tender skin with the clear intent of leaving a visible mark.  
“Mr Yang,” Allo breathed out “You’re going to leave a mark…”  
“That’s kinda the whole point here,” Yang simply responded.  
Allo knew how much Yang loved to leave marks all over his body, and how he loved seeing those spots on his body even more; although he usually didn’t leave any in such a visible area.   
“But what about Gras? My clothes aren’t going to hide these.”  
Yang moved his face from Allo’s neck to look him in the eyes, “Do you really think Gras doesn’t know what we have going on by now? You’re not exactly good at keeping quiet…” Yang told him with a raised eyebrow, his voice clearly sounding a little amused, making a blush appear on the blond’s cheeks.

“He doesn’t care,” Yang said before he started to kiss at Allo’s neck again.  
“Huh?”  
“Gras doesn’t care that we’re together. He also said he’s happy for you, I don’t why he only mentioned you though.”  
Allo smiled, knowing that he had entrusted Gras with his secret crush on yang long before he could even dare consider the possibility of actually telling Yang about how he felt.   
He was snapped out of his thoughts by Yang roughly opening the buttons of his shirt and the feeling of his warm hands touching his chest while Yang’s mouth was back on his own, deepening the kiss and making him dizzy with everything that was happening at the same time.

When Yang broke the kiss this time, he told Allo to move over to the bed, pushing the blond down in a sitting position when he got there and positioning himself on Allo’s lap, his lips meeting with the blond’s own once again and quickly moving from Allo’s lips to his throat, sucking and biting lightly on the sensitive skin where he knew Allo liked it the best.

Allo knew he was helpless under Yang’s merciless attack; he was already near putty in the older man’s hands and he hadn’t even properly started, yet he couldn’t help but give in to the experienced hands of Yang that knew just what he liked even though the two of them hadn’t even been together for that long. Yang was a man of many talents and Allo was sure this had to be one of them…

“Mr Yang…” he said, feeling Yang hum against his skin in response before looking him in the eye again, and Allo almost felt like he would drown in those bright golden eyes…  
“I love you.”  
A tender smile appeared on Yang’s face as he pressed another kiss on Allo’s lips and responded with “I love you too Allo.”

Yang rolled his hips forward a little, which was enough to make Allo gasp softly and make him feel the blond’s cock stiffen even more against his thigh. Yang smiled at the reaction and moved his hands to push Allo’s jacket and shirt down his shoulders, signalling him to take them off.   
Allo quickly caught the hint and took his jacket and shirt off, tossing them on the bed next to them.   
He got up again from Allo’s lap and dropped down to his knees, pushing Allo’s legs apart so he could position himself in between them.   
“Mr Yang?” Allo asked surprised, clearly not expecting Yang to do this.   
Yang looked up and, and when he made eye contact with Allo, what could be described as a look of hunger was seen in his eyes.  
“ I’ve had a long day and I’m a little tired, so I’m just going to make you see stars in a different way tonight,” he said with a seductive smile on his face, the tone of his voice sending shivers down Allo’s spine and making his cock twitch in anticipation.

His hands ran up and down Allo’s thighs as he kissed the growing bulge through his pants, feeling the male sitting in front of him tense up ever so slightly. As he opened the button of Allo’s pants, he made eye contact again, making sure he could see Allo’s expression as his teeth bit down on the zipper and slowly pulled it down with his teeth, going teasingly slow and brushing his nose against the sensitive organ now only hidden between the thin layer of his underwear. He could clearly see the blush on Allo’s face darken and how his adam’s apple moved when he swallowed hard in anticipation.

“Lift your hips a little,” Yang instructed, pulling Allo’s pants down his legs as he did so, making access significantly easier to the area he was currently interested in.

Allo caught a glimpse of Yang licking his lips as his warm hands caressed his thighs upwards and pulled his underwear down, allowing his now half hard cock to spring up.   
Wasting no time, Yang caressed it and pressed a few kisses over the entirety of its length, smiling when he felt it twitch and grow to its full potential.

Allo watched, fascinated by the sight. It was still weird to see Yang, who always came off as a big intimidating man, be so gentle when it came to doing sexual stuff; he was constantly checking up with him to see if everything was still okay and went as slow as needed to make sure Allo felt just as good as he did. Now too, Allo would notice Yang’s eyes moving up for a moment to take in his face and make sure he was doing okay.

Yang broke eye contact and directed his full attention back to the organ in his hand; one of his hands resting on Allo’s thigh while the other one slowly stroked the cock in his hand, immediately feeling Allo tense up again.   
While his hand kept moving, he took the tip in his mouth and moved his tongue over the head, making Allo bring an arm in front of his mouth to try and silence the sounds escaping him, unsuccessfully…

The sounds he made were like music to Yang’s ears and he went down more on him, sucking more on his cock and giving more attention to the head whenever he moved up, all the while his hand kept pumping the base to cover the entire length.

Allo couldn’t help but close his eyes to take in the pleasure as much as possible, no matter how great the sight of Yang going down on him was.   
Whimpers left his throat uncontrolled and his whole body suddenly felt way too hot, the blush on his cheeks burning in the best possible way as Yang’s skilled mouth worked to make him feel amazing.   
  
“Mr Y-Yang…”, the sound of his name made Yang’s eyes move up while he kept sucking on the cock in his mouth. Seeing the look of pure bliss on Allo’s face was great and hearing the sounds Allo tried so hard to suppress come out of his throat anyway was even better.

Yang removed his hand from Allo’s cock and suddenly went down all the way on him, making the top of his dick hit the back of his throat and causing Allo’s eyes to snap open again and a choked up moan to escape the blond’s throat.  
He could feel one of Allo’s hands move to his head, his fingers tangling in his hair and pulling just a little too hard for his comfort, but one quick glance upwards said enough as he saw pleasure painted all over Allo’s face, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Yang going down on him and biting his lip while half covering his mouth with his other hand in a desperate attempt to be quiet.

After a few moments, he had to move up for air again and removed his mouth from Allo’s cock for a moment, giving the entire length a few strokes with his hand before taking it in his mouth again, sucking and licking around the sensitive head while his hands took care of the rest.

When one of Yang’s hands left his cock to give attention to his balls, Allo reflexively threw his head back, a long moan finally escaping his throat unhindered, a sound Yang had been waiting for.  
Allo knew he should try to be quiet, but a different part of him couldn’t care less about that at the moment. He was getting close, so close…  
He could feel the pleasure starting to burn in his crotch, his entire body feeling too hot and hypersensitive at the moment.   
“Yang… I’m-” his sentence was cut off by another moan escaping his throat as Yang went fully down on him again, slightly bobbing his head as he did his best to get as much of Allo’s cock in his mouth as possible.   
Hearing Allo say his name without the usual honorifics was something Yang still had to get used to. It was one of the little things Allo would tend to do in the heat of the moment while they were doing intimate stuff, a clear indication that he was nearing his end.

He could feel the hand in his hair tighten its grip on his colourful locks and Allo’s hips starting to tremble from holding back so he wouldn’t buck up into Yang’s throat and hurt him as the hot strings of his seed shot down his throat and a bunch of moans were heard when Allo’s orgasm hit him hard.

When he felt Allo’s cock grow soft again, he removed his mouth from around it and looked up at Allo’s face, a look of bliss to be clearly seen all over it. Yang smiled at him, earning a tired smile back from the blond man sitting on the bed.

“Did I-” Yang’s voice came out a bit raspy and he cleared his throat before repeating “Did I make you see stars?” with a cheeky grin on his face.   
The blush on Allo’s face returned as he responded “You have no idea Mr. Yang…”

Allo tucked himself back into his underwear and made himself comfy under the blankets of Yang’s bed while the older man stripped down to his underwear as well and joined Allo.   
“Is your throat doing okay?” Allo asked as he moved some hair out of Yang’s face and kissed him lightly.

Yang hummed as a response “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” followed after in a groggy voice, he clearly hadn’t been lying when he said he was tired earlier. He felt one of Yang’s arms move around his waist as he fell asleep and a soft “I love you” was the last thing he heard from Yang before his breathing evened out.  
All Allo could think of was that he didn’t want to imagine his life ever being without Yang by his side like this again…

  



End file.
